walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clayton (Fear)
Clayton, also known by his nickname "Polar Bear", is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the co-owner of C&L Freight Services and the former partner of Logan. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak began, Clayton worked as a truck driver for a denim factory, so he could be away from people, something he later severely regretted. It is later revealed that he was also the co-owner of C&L Freight Services. Post-Apocalypse As the apocalypse starts, Clayton decides to help people by placing boxes with supplies at several mile markers. However, while he is in Texas, a hurricane hits and his truck is stolen by some thieves. He eventually crashes a car into a light pole near an abandoned library and becomes trapped. Season 4 "Blackjack" Since the storm, Clayton is trapped in his crashed car and is saved by Luciana before walkers get to him. He introduces himself and asks why she saved him, "I have some things to make up for," she tells him. Luciana tries to free Clayton from the wreckage, but is unable to do so. She asks if there's anything she can get him and he tells her he'd love to have one last beer. "You're going to get one," she promises and leaves him with a walkie before heading out. Luciana radios Clayton and tells him that the beer run was unsuccessful. Clayton tells her that in the past he used to be apart from people that cared about him because of his job and now he regrets it, but he is making up for it by helping other people. He tells her she doesn't need to worry and that she'll help someone else. A while later, Luciana returns to Clayton with the beer and he happily tells her he's glad she didn't give up. She explains she couldn't do anything for someone else in his last moments and she won't let that happen again. Clayton gleefully takes a sip, thanks Luciana, and instructs her to take his supplies in the back of his car. She asks what job he used to have and he tells her he drove trucks, before passing away in the car. Luciana constructs a memorial in his honor and then radios the channel written on the box, thanking them for helping. Season 5 "Is Anybody Out There?" After Morgan's group returns, Logan arrives seeking their help. Logan explains that the general decay of the world is making it harder for people to get where they need to go and Clayton had anticipated such a thing happening. As a result, Clayton set up a place and a group to deal with the problem of gasoline going bad. Logan had been searching for this place, the location of which is in Clayton's journal. Logan implores Morgan's group to help him find it before his former crew does. Death ;Killed By *Sarah Rabinowitz (Indirectly Caused) *Wendell (Indirectly Caused) *Car Crash (Caused) *Storm (Caused) During the storm, Clayton has his truck stolen by Sarah and Wendell. He is forced to drive a car but crashes into a light pole and gets mortally crippled. *Blood Loss (Alive) After drinking a cold beer as his last wish, Clayton passes away from his injuries. *Luciana Galvez (Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) Later, he is mercifully put down by Luciana to prevent reanimation and is then buried. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clayton has killed: *4 unnamed people (Possibly, Alive, Caused or Direct, Possibly Alongside Dom and/or Pete) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Blackjack" Trivia *Despite his death in Season 4, Clayton is mentioned several times in Season 5. Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Wittington's Denim Company Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Texas